Book One : A Muggle at Hogwarts
by ThrivetoWrite
Summary: What if...Lily and Petunia Evans had a half-sister? After their mother found out about her husband's indiscretion she took her two daughters and left. What if...Dumbledore decided to leave Harry Potter with Marjorie Evans? *Slow Updates* *I've written most of it on Word, but since each chapter is 7 pages long I have to post each chapter into two parts so yeah*
1. CHAPTER ONE PART ONE

It was a quiet night in London, England, when a lone figure walked out of the shadows, a cat walking briskly behind him. "I knew you couldn't stay away, Minerva" the lone figure said as the cat transformed into a woman of wisdom and grace, she sighed, "You think this is a good idea? Lily's half-sister is only 19 years"Dumbledore paused, "Would you like it if we left Harry with the Dursley's?" Minerva scoffed, "Absolutely not! I mean, is there no one else?" Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately is our only choice" Minerva sighed, "At least she has a home and not an flat" Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, it was given to Marjorie after his death, after his wife left him for his indiscretion" Minerva huffed, "Hagrid should be here any moment now". A rumbling in the night was hears, when a motorcycle appeared from the sky and landed right by the Headmaster and Professor, "I hope your trip was a safe one?" Hagrid nodded, "Yes, slept halfway through"

Hagrid handed Harry over to Dumbledore, who walked into the steps of her darkened home, placing the baby on the doorstep. "After tonight,everyone will know his name and what transpired at Godric Hollow"Dumbledore started, "but here he will be safe until his time to start at Hogwarts" Hagrid sniffled behind the two, "It's okay,Hagrid, it's not goodbye forever" Hagrid nodded. And with one last simple knock on the door, all three staff members of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry disapparated.

Marjorie Evans furrowed her eyebrows when she heard a knock on the door, "Who is knocking on doors at this hour?" She placed her book on the table and made her way to open the door to find a bundle on the doorstep. She looked around the darkened street to see if anyone was around, she picked up the bundle along with the letter that was on top and closed the door behind carried the small child into her room and placed him on her bed, "Where did you come from, kid?" I opened the letter that was with the small baby.

As she read through the letter she let out a shaky breath sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes glazed with tears that she dared not let fall. Lily Evans was her half-sister, two years her elder, when she was introduced to her, although not willingly. Her father had a hard time staying faithful and had gotten her mother pregnant, but alone,when Marjorie was 7 she was dropped off onto their doorstep with a letter attached to her shirt. Marjorie never read what was on the letter, but to her guess it was her mother abandoning her because she didn't want to take care of her anymore. Needless to say, Lily's mother tolerated her for 2 years before taking her two daughters and leaving her with her father and the house. Marjorie and Lily kept incontact despite their berating of their parents, but the letters had dwindled when she had been accepted to Hogwarts or to Marjorie it was a boarding school that didn't allow letters out other than her mother. So, when she received a letter 7 years later asking her to be Maid of Honor, she was shocked and surprised.

Lily and Marjorie reconnected as only sisters could and met her husband to be, James Potter, who was more than eager to meet a sister who wasn't aware of Magic and would call her a freak. The Potter Wedding went without a hitch, Lily was happy that she could share this day with at least one sister, before leaving to their honeymoon, Marjorie said,"Thank you for having me" Lily hugged her, not knowing that that was the last time she would ever see her. It never occurred to Marjorie that her half-sister would have someone drop off the only survivor of the Potter Family to her, but in a way she was Lily's sudden disappearance with her husband, Petunia Dursley took it upon herself to contact Marjorie and have her become part of the family, if only to dote on her since she was pregnant with Vernon Dursley's child.

Despite her her father leaving a sum of money and the house in her name, she worked hard to graduate from the University of Oxford and even studied abroad in the Americas, taking Harry with her since she was his sole caregiver. It never bothered her that she never went out orpartied like the other College students, she adored Harry the moment she laid eyes on him and nothing, not even a man, was going to take him away form her. Marjorie turned toward the baby on the bed that begun to fuss, she cleared her throat and walked over to Harry Potter, smiling down at her nephew she said, "Hello Harry, I'm your Auntie Marjorie" she said.

One year later, Marjorie was sleeping in her room, when she heard Harry begin to cry, willing herself to wake, she went to the kitchen to make him a bottle, when the lights began to turn on and brighten to the point they popped, bursting all the light bulbs in the house. She quickly ran to Harry's room to see if he was hurt, but all the glass seemed to have missed him completely, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but her sleep addled mind took it as a the glass on the floor she grabbed Harry and carried him with her to the kitchen giving him his bottle. Once asleep, Marjorie took him to her room and placed in the center of her bed with pillows on all sides and headed to clean all of the glass from the bulbs. She sighed, "I wonder what caused this?"

Three years later, Marjorie is making dinner for Harry and herself when he saw the plate of cookies by the high shelf, "Auntie, I want cookie"Marjorie shook her head and continued cutting, "No, Harry, you'll spoil your dinner. You can have one after" Harry harrumphed and crossed his arms, mumbling to himself how much he wanted the to both parent and baby, was that a cookie started floating up off the plate a headed towards Harry sitting on the stool watching her Aunt cook. Marjorie chuckled at his expression when she looked up to see the cookie floating in mid air and moving towards the toddler, her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed before hastily grabbing it and slamming it on the counter. Harry jumped at the sudden sound and looked at his Aunt, who shrugged her shoulders,"I saw a spider" Harry scrunched his face in disgust. She washed her hands and kept cooking, her mind wandering to the cookie before shaking her head and convincing herself it was an illusion.

Four years later, Marjorie had become accustomed to the weird and strange that happened with Harry, she called them 'Tricks of the Mind'. Petunia always had Marjorie and Harry over at the Dursley home,despite Petunia and Vernon's slight disregard for Harry, but it gave Dudley someone to play with, even it meant most of the time Harry ended up crying or running to Marjorie for help. Marjorie would shake her head at Petunia's for allowing Dudley to be so heavy handed when playing with Harry, but Petunia would wave her hand and say, "Boys will be boys" Marjorie didn't really like that. Marjorie tried her best to shield Harry from the Dursley's, always finding a reason to not go to dinner with them or see them at their place, Harry was grateful for having an Aunt like Marjorie.

Two years later, Marjorie woke up that morning, got dressed and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Harry woke up to the noise coming from the kitchen,"Morning Aunt Marjorie" he said, Marjorie smiled and turned to him "Good Morning, excited about your Birthday, 11 is a big milestone" she teased. "Oh yes, I feel old and brittle already" "Ah, yes I remember when I turned 11 and now look at me almost on my deathbed". As they continued their conversation of what they were going to do for his birthday the phone rang, Marjorie answered the phone, "Hello Petunia" she greeted, "No I'm actually taking the day off for Harry"Marjorie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know it's Dudley's Birthday,but this is the only day I was able to get off work" She scoffed, "That's rude, she was my sister, I don't care! Ugh,fine, but only for a little" and hung up the phone.

"One of these day I'm gonna tell her to shove it where the sun doesn't shine" Harry frowned, "We have to visit Aunt Petunia, don't we?" She nodded, apologizing to him. Both Harry and Marjorie disliked the Dursley's, but unfortunately they were family and family is better than none. Marjorie and Harry met up with the Dursley's at the zoo, much to Marjorie and Harry's protest, but Petunia and Dudley wouldn't take no for an answer. So there they were following Petunia,Vernon and their spoiled little boy Dudley; although he isn't very little. "Look Auntie the snake" Dudley said and in a flat tone Marjorie responded, "Yes, I see it" Harry snickered at her tone and she elbowed him.

Dudley yelled at the snake, "Do something! Dad make it do something!"Vernon knocked the window, "Come on, move" Dudley was not amused, after announcing that it was boring the Dursley's moved along to the window of animals that would tortured to seeing their and Marjorie got closer to the window of the snake, the former apologizing for Dudley's behavior when the snake raised its head as if it understood what Harry was saying, "Can you understand me?"He asked, the snake nodded, Marjorie's eyes widened at the snake, but before Harry could say anything Dudley pushed him out of the way,making him fall on the floor. "Harry, are you okay?"Marjorie asked, Harry didn't listen but glared at Dudley, when all of a sudden the window on the exhibit vanished and Dudley fell in while the snake escaped, Marjorie shrieked in fright and grabbed Harry. The snake slithered out before anyone noticed, turned to Harry thanking him and slithered out of the zoo.

Once the snake was out of sight, Marjorie and Harry looked at Dudley to find that the window had reappeared and Dudley was trapped, "MUM!"He yelled, Petunia screamed of fright of her darling son trapped,Vernon on the other hand looked at Harry, "This was your doing!"He exclaimed. Marjorie stood in front of Harry, "You're not really accusing Harry of this, Dudley is a Neanderthal he brought this upon himself" Vernon scoffed, "He's a freak just like his mother" That was the last straw for Marjorie, "Harry,get up, we're leaving. Don't bother contacting me ever again, is that understood? I want nothing to do with your complete disregard ofHarry" Harry and Marjorie made their way out, she turned around and said, "Oh and I never liked Dudley anyways." Marjorie and Harry made it home without another incident, once inside Harry spoke first, "I'm sorry" she furrowed her eyebrows, "For what?" "For what happened at the zoo", she smiled,"Harry that's wasn't your fault, I'm sure there was something wrong with the window or it another one of those Trick of the Mind things". Harry shook his head, he knew that there was something wrong with him, "No, I know I did that, I was so angry with Dudley and all of a sudden the window was gone, it was like magic"She sighed, she didn't want to say something and make him upset or seem like he's going mad, but what could she say.

"Magic?Well whatever that was it was hilarious, I mean did you see the look on Dudley's face?" Marjorie chuckled and Harry chuckled,allowing the tension to end. "So how about we go get some ice cream?" Harry nodded. Marjorie and Harry decided to just walk around London and eat their ice cream, "Aunt Marjorie?" he said,"Yes, Harry?" she responded, "Why don't they like me?"Marjorie sighed, "I don't really know. When you were a babe, I needed help raising you, so I contacted her for help. She was happy I had a child, but when I told her you weren't mine, but Lily's she didn't want to help me. I practically had to find books to for help"Harry looked at his Aunt, "Do you think I'm a burden?" Marjorie quickly narrowed her eyes at him, "Who told you that? Was it Petunia? God, I am going to rip her hair off" Harry looked sullen when she didn't answer and Marjorie saw it, "Harry, don't for one second think that I regret or think you are a burden. You are a part of my family and whether or not I never knew her very well, you were brought to me for a reason" Harry looked at her curiously, Marjorie took it as a question, she smirked, "Because I am awesome" Harry laughed and the mood lightened, "You're so weird, Aunt Marjorie"

"Yeah and proud of it" she returned, "All right, let's go home, so you can eat your cake I baked and open your present I bought you" Harry smiled broadly at the sound of present, "What is it?" "Well, it wouldn't be a present if I told you now would it". Harry then began to pull his Aunt to quicken her pace to get home sooner, Marjorie laughing on the way. Harry and Marjorie sat on the couch eating the chocolate cake she has baked with loose wrappers of the 4 presents she had bought him, "Why did you get me so many presents, one would have been fine" Marjorie knew where his concern was coming from,being a teacher didn't bring that much money, but for her it was worth it. "Because I wanted to, you've been such a good boy, you work hard and you don't make such a fuss like Dudley" Harry leaned into his Aunt. After Marjorie and Harry had their cake and opened his presents they sat against each other, "I love you, Aunt Marjorie""And I love you, Harry. Now, it's getting late, time for bed,Birthday boy" Harry chuckled softly and nodded, kissing his aunt on the cheek he shuffled into his room, Marjorie shuffled into her room, both going to sleep quickly.

Marjorie and Harry slept soundly, when large heavy footsteps caused the house to shake, that Marjorie and Harry fell off their beds. Harry running into his Aunt's room yelled, "What is happening?" Marjorie had a scared look on her face, "I don't know!" she grabbed her cricket bat and with Harry behind her walked into the living room, where the intruder had already walked in the door on the floor from being knocked from it's hinges "Sorry 'bout that" a large man at the door said, "'Ello? Anybody h're?" Marjorie looked at the man and ran towards him hitting him with the cricket bat, "Ow!'ey! 'atch it!" before grabbing the bat and holding it above him,"'hat do ya think you're doin'?" Marjorie breathing heavily, "I'm calling the police" she claimed, Hagrid chuckled making her more angry "I'm not joking!" "I'm not h're to steal from ya" he said, "I'm h're to help 'Arry and ya"

Marjorie became confused, "What?" Hagrid told her that he was there to give Harry and her an explanation for the accidental magic that was coming from Harry. It was too much to process for Marjorie her breathing became short and then suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted in front of Hagrid. "I think I scared the poor lass" Hagrid picked Marjorie up to take her to the couch, "Um, not to be rude, but who sent you and why are you here?" Harry asked. "I came to bring you and your aunt these letters, Dumbledore thought it would be best if someone explained what was going on. You're a wizard, Harry" he simply stated, "A Wizard?" Hagrid nodded at Harry's skeptical face, "You ever wonder why strange things happened when you got mad or sad and couldn't explain what caused it?" Harry nodded,he knew he was different from the rest of the kids, he didn't realize just how much. "You'll be going to a school with students just like you and under the tutelage of many great Professors and Headmaster"Harry smiled.


	2. CHAPTER ONE PART TWO

Groaning was heard from the couch, "Harry, what happened?" She asked, "I had the weirdest dream this tall, giant of a man barged into our house talking about accidental magic. No more cake before bed" Marjorie turned to the large man sitting on the other sofa,"Sorry 'bout that, kinda gave you a scare" Marjorie's eyes widened and gasped, pushing herself into the couch. "Who are you?" She asked, "Hagrid, my lady, groundskeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", Marjorie chuckled nervously, she was a little skeptical about this man, but after Hagrid repeated what he had said to Harry about his magic it made sense to her confused and still delirious mind. He then explained how the Headmaster Dumbledore had requested Marjorie's presence as well,he went on to explain that Dumbledore had asked of her to teach one of their classes.

At first she wasn't sure, I mean how did she really know that this school was real, this could be a very, very vivid dream, as casually as she could she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't really asleep, "I don't know" Harry looked at her Aunt, "Aunt Marjorie, why not? You always talked about new opportunities are new adventures" "Well, yes, but -" "and you also said that you would always stay by my side, no matter what" "Well, yes, but I did not mean litera-" "So you were lying?" Harry looked at his Aunt, hoping to break her resolve, Marjorie sighed and nodded, "Sure,I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" she turned to Hagrid, "So what exactly will I be teaching?" Hagrid smiled, "Muggle Studies" "What's a Muggle?" "Non-Magical folk" they nodded. "Yes, ain't that something, a Muggle teaching Muggle things, at a witchs chool nonetheless" Harry and I looked at each other confused,"When do we have to be there?" Marjorie asked, "That is why I am here, I am to escort ya to Diagon Alley to help Harry get his things and for you to get a Gringotts vault" Marjorie looked confused, "Gringotts Vault?" "Yes, for your galleons" "I'm still not sure what that is" she said sheepishly, "Oh, it's wizard money""Oh, you mean a bank".

"Does Harry need one?" Marjorie asked, "As a matter of fact, he already has one, his parents left him some money, of course" Marjorie nodded, Hagrid then gave them a smile, "Well, let's get going, don't want you to be late". Dawn had broken through the clouds,while Marjorie and Harry quickly changed and followed him out. They walked until they made it to a place called The Leaky Cauldron "This is a bar" Marjorie stated, Hagrid chuckled, "This is where Witches and Wizards go to make it to Diagon Alley, only us Magical Folks can see it for what it is" Marjorie only responded with,"Uh-Huh". Hagrid walked in with Harry and Marjorie behind him,she noticed the people were dressed different from her and were whispering as to who Hagrid had with him. The bartender noticing Hagrid, then again who wouldn't notice him, greeted him, Hagrid denied what was offered and said Harry's name pretty loudly for the whole bar to quieten. Then they were shaking his hand and thanking him, for what she nor he didn't know. There they met a man with a purple turban on his head and slight stutter, he introduced himself to both Marjorie and Harry, "Professor Quirrell is the Defense of the Dark Arts Professor" Hagrid mentioned, "Professor, this is Marjorie, the new Muggle Studies Professor" Quirrell responded,"With pleasure" but not touching or shaking either hand. After that ordeal, they walked to the back of the bar where a stone brick wall stood, "I don't want to be a sourpuss, but if Diagon Alley is here, how are we-" she was cut but the brick walls moving and showing a busy street of stores and people walking and pushing through. "Oh my god" she said slack jawed.

The first thing they did was open a Vault for Marjorie Evans, where the Goblins were looking at her with disdain, she returned a grimace of a smile, then they headed to Harry's Estate Vault and lastly to a vault Hagrid was doing a favor for Dumbledore. They were walking out of Gringotts when Marjorie said, "Pleasant bunch, aren't they?"eliciting a chuckle from Hagrid, "Greedy little creatures, but Gringotts is one of the safest places, other than Hogwarts" he continued, "Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore has asked to send you to Madame Puddifoots to get you some Professor clothes, Professor McGonagall will be there to assist you" and pointed to the Pink Looking store, "Oh okay, then I will see you later" Marjorie walked into the store to a serious looking woman standing there, when she turned to look at her, "Miss Evans?" Marjorie nodded, she smiled kindly at the Muggle, "First and Foremost, Welcome" "Thank you" "Secondly, let's get started on your robes" It had taken merely half and hour for fitting and altering, before she was walking out the store with her 5 robes that were purchased by Professor McGonagall.

Marjorie thanked her, starting to look for Harry when she heard him,"Aunt Marjorie look at what I got" Harry said excitedly, she smiled, "Harry, you have an owl" "Yes, he does, most students have an owl for post" Hagrid stated. "Ah" Marjorie said. After Hagrid took them around Diagon Alley, to grab Harry's School's List and Marjorie buying things she thought were peculiar and interesting,they headed to the King's Cross. "Well, this is where I leave you,I told Harry that the both of ya have to be in King's Cross Platform9 ¾ , so you won't miss the train" Marjorie nodded, Hagrid handed them their tickets, "Good luck, I'm sure you'll do just fine"Hagrid said with a smile, "Thank you, Hagrid" Marjorie and Harry said to him, once Hagrid had left them, "Wait, Platform 9 ¾ that doesn't make any sense, Hagrid?" Harry said towards Hagrid who was no longer there, "For a large man, he's rather silent when he wants to be" Marjorie stated.

They grabbed trolleys to help them carry the luggage that they brought with them, "Now what was the platform that we need to find?"Marjorie asked, "9 ¾" Harry said, neither could find the platform so Harry asked the man helping a person, "Excuse me do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?" he asked nicely, the conductor looked at him in disbelief, "9 ¾? Is that supposed to be a joke?"Marjorie narrowed her eyes, "It was only a question, you arse"and had Harry follow her when they heard a woman, "It's the same every year, packed with Muggles. Come on!" Marjorie pushed Harry towards them, "Come on, maybe they know where it is" when they reached the woman with red hair and her children she saw them run towards a wall, Marjorie would have cringed when they crashed into the wall, but saw that they went right through it. Her eyes widened,"Bloody Hell!" she exclaimed, "Swear Jar" Harry said Marjorie groaned, "Excuse me" he caught the woman, "Do you know how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" the woman smiled at him, "First time?"The redheaded woman asked, Harry nodded his head, "That's okay,it's Ron's as well, well come along we mustn't dawdle"

Marjorie wasn't sure if she should follow but seeing the fact that she had to get on that train as well, she decided to risk it. She followed Harry and the Ginger boy Ron and closed her eyes to make sure she didn't hit the wall, she stopped when she heard the train blow, opening one eye to make sure that she had made it, her eyes widened in surprise to see the train plainly say 9 and ¾. She looked around and saw all the parents with their kids, saying their goodbyes she presumed, before making her way to drop her belongings in the train towards her new home. She followed behind Harry and were looking for a room to going, when they finally found one. As we waited for the train to start the door to our carriage opened, "Is it okay if I sit here? All the others are taken" Marjorie smiled and nodded, "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley" he stated sitting down across from Harry. "Nice to meet you, I'm Marjorie Evans and this is my nephew Harry Potter" Ron's eyes widened at the name, "You're THE Harry Potter, do you have the scar and everything?" he asked, Harry moved his hair for Ron to see.

"Wicked!"he exclaimed, Marjorie chuckled, Typical boys to be awed by a scar,"Are you a witch as well?" he asked me, Marjorie shook her head,"No, but I am the New Muggle Studies Professor" Ron's eyes widened, "A Muggle in Hogwarts, never had that before, things are changing" Marjorie and Harry nodded, the door once again opened to show a small trolley with candy, "Anything from the Trolley,dearies?" Ron shook his head, "No, I'm all set" Harry and Marjorie looked at each other, then at the trolley, Harry took out some galleons and said, "We'll take the whole lot". So there they were, going through the candy that was bought and asking Ron what each one was, since neither had seen candy such as this. "Chocolate frog?" Marjorie asked, "It's not a real frog is it? I don't think I can manage eating an actual chocolate frog" Ron shook his head,"It's just a spell, but it's the cards inside you want"

Marjorie nodded and was in complete awe as she saw the frog jump off the card and towards the window, "Will it be okay?" "Probably not, they only got like one good jump, poor fellow". "Hey do you wanna see something cool?" Ron asked Harry who nodded, "Yeah, sure" Ron grabbed his wand, pointed it at his rat and started, "Sunshine,Daisies-"He was interrupted when the door opened unexpectedly and a girl with wild bushy hair walked in,"Haven't any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it" All three shook their heads, "Are you doing magic?" she asked when she saw Ron about to perform a spell on his rat, "Well, let's see it then" Ron looked at Marjorie and Harry and they shrugged their shoulders, "Sunshine,daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"The three looked at the rat trying to see if change colors, but to their dismay it did not, "Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good, is it?" she sat in front of Harry and pointed her wand between his eyes, before Marjorie could protest, "Reparo"she said and Harry's glasses were fixed, Marjorie looked in amazement, "Oh my god, that was incredible" Marjorie said,"What's your name?" "Hermione Granger and you are?" "Marjorie Evans and this is my nephew Harry Potter".

She turned to Ron, "Ron Weasley" he said with a mouthful with food,"Pleasure" she responded with disgust. "Wait, did I hear correctly, did you say that your name is Harry Potter?" "Yes"Harry said, "Oh my god, I've read all about you" She stated,"Well, I must be off, please let me know if you see a toad"Marjorie, Harry and Ron nodded as she walked out the door, "Mental"Ron commented, "That's not very nice" Marjorie said to Ron, who shrugged. "Harry I think you might want to remember that spell for next time" Marjorie said. Marjorie eyed a small bag of what looked like Jelly Beans, she opened it grabbed one and placed it in her mouth, Ron saw her, "Wait - " he wasn't able to finish warning her before she spit it out, "Oh my god, that is disgusting. What was that?" she drank from her water bottle she brought with her and shivered, Ron and Harry started laughing, Ron then explained that it was Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, "Literally Every Flavor?!"She gasped, "I am never touching Jelly Beans again"

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted" she said, Harry was curious, "Which one was it?" "I don't know, it was white looking one" Ron then busted out laughing, "You got dirty sock flavor" Marjorie looked aghast and sick, Harry then followed Ron in laughter, "I think I'll stick to chocolate frogs from now on"which brought another turn of laughter from Ron and Harry at Marjorie's expense.

The Hogwarts Express were almost at the Station for Hogwarts, Harry and Marjorie looked out the train window to see a large castle like building, from where they sat it looked completely ominous, but to the other students who have been there before, it was their home away from home. They were given some time to change into their uniforms,while Marjorie placed her robed on top of her clothes she was wearing. The train halted, indicating that the students and Marjorie had arrived to their destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron and Harry quickly exited the room to reach all the first year students, before Marjorie could leave after them, a woman with short silver/white hair and eyes golden and like a cat stopped her, "Are you Miss. Evans?" Marjorie nodded her head, "Well, I am Professor Hooch, I am to escort you to the Great Hall to sit with the rest of the Professors" she smiled, "Oh, okay, that sounds lovely, thank you" "My Pleasure" Marjorie was able to hear the innuendo in her words causing her to blush.

Marjorie wasn't sure how they were going to get to the castle since she didn't see any path or boat, "How will we be getting there?" Marjorie asked Rolanda Hooch, who turned to her and smirked, "Are you afraid of heights, per chance?" Marjorie shook her head, "Well, then we'll fly" a broomstick appeared by her side, Professor Hooch mounted it and patted behind her, "Come along, we mustn't be late"With much hesitance from Marjorie, she mounted the broomstick and before she could scream, Professor Hooch kicked the floor and zoomed through the air to make it to the Great Hall before the students.

What seemed liked minutes for Marjorie was mere seconds for Professor Hooch, who helped her dismount, "Nicely done, Rolanda, you have sent the new Professor into shock" a silky drawl of a man washeard behind her. Marjorie stood with wild hair sticking in all directions, hands trembling, goosebumps across her body, "Oh my god, that was" Professors Hooch and the unknown man looked at her,when a large smile spread across Marjorie's face, "Incredible!"and chuckled, "How exhilarating!" she told Professor Hooch, who looked at the unknown man with a smirk. The unknown man rolled his eyes at her, "If we're done, I am Professor Snape, the Potions Master, you must be our new Muggle Studies Professor?" he inquire,Marjorie looked at the man with awe, he was wearing all black, hair reaching his jaw and a stern look on his face that caused Marjorie to blush.

She tried to straighten herself out and look presentable, when Professor Hooch decided to intervene, "Yes, she is Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore thought that an actual Muggle should teach it,first hand experience and all that" and with a flick of her wand Marjorie's clothes and hair were tamed once more, "Your belongings are already in your room, you will be escorted after the Welcome Feast, where we must be heading or we'll be late" and without waiting for an answer, turned around and walked away. "Do not worry about him, he doesn't like anyone" Hooch mentioned, "Come, Feast is almost beginning"

Marjorie walked behind the Professor towards the Great Hall, the large table in front of her, sat all the professors for the year, the only available seat was next to Professor Snape, who was sitting next to Professor Quirrell, who she had met at the Leaky Cauldron, Marjorie sat down between Snape and Professor Sprout, the Herbology Sprout turned to her, "Hello, I am Pomona Sprouts, the Herbology Professor" "Nice to meet you, I am Marjorie Evans,Muggle Studies Professor" Pomona smiled at Marjorie, "Oh yes,Headmaster Dumbledore has told us of the Muggle who would be teaching here, very unheard of, but nonetheless excited to see how it goes,are you nervous, dear?" she asked. Marjorie blushed, "A little,as I am the only one without magic, it might be a little difficult to keep the attentions of the students"

Before Pomona could respond, a male voice said, "Don't worry, my dear, I have made changes to your classroom" a man with a long beard reaching his waist and a long pointed hat above his head, "Headmaster Dumbledore" Pomona Sprout says, "Good Evening" Headmaster Dumbledore said, "Welcome, Miss Evans or should I say Professor Evans, I am glad you agreed to teach here, I'm sure our students will be very pleased" Marjorie blushed, "If anything you should be thanking Harry for convincing me, that boy has me so wrapped me around his finger, I'd do anything for him, but, all the same, thank you so much for this opportunity and to be able to teach where my nephew will be attending" Dumbledore smiled at her, Snape quickly looked at the back of Marjorie's head, "No, no, thank you, it was very difficult finding a proper Professor for this subject, but who better than to teach it, but you" Marjorie blushed, "I am still incredibly grateful" Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, Marjorie looked forward to find the large doors to The Great Hall open and see that Harry was among the students walking in.


	3. CHAPTER TWO PART ONE

The four long tables began to be filled with students that were returning, all waiting for the sortin to begin. The Great Hall doors opened to Professor McGonagall and the first-years walking behind her, as they all bunched up at the front of the Headmaster Podium, Headmaster Dumbledore began with a speech and then starting the Sorting of the Students, there in the stool right in front of the podium where Dumbledore stood was an old looking hat, that was until it began to sing

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head, The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you, Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap! _

Marjorie was completely enthralled at the Sorting hat, "Wow, that is amazing" she exclaimed quietly to Professor Sprout, "Isn't it? The Sorting Hat has been in Hogwarts possession since it opened" "How long has it been open?" Marjorie inquired, "Since 990 A.D." Marjorie gaped at her. "Potter, Harry" was heard from the female professor by the Sorting Hat, "Whoo! Go Harry!" she yelled, The Great Hall silenced and looked towards her, Dumbledore chuckled, while she flushed in embarrassment and that's when the whispers began. The returning students had never seen her before so they were curious as to who she was and how she knew Harry Potter, while the new first year students were whispering about Harry. The Sorting Hat stayed upon Harry's head for a quite some time until, "GRYFFINDOR!" Marjorie clapped and smiled at her nephew go to the Red and Gold table along with the other first year Gryffindors.

After the Sorting was done, Headmaster Dumbledore spoke once again, "A few announcements before we begin our feast, I'd like to welcome your new Muggles Studies Professor, Miss Marjorie Evans. For the first time to ever happen in Hogwarts, a Muggle will be teaching the class. Secondly, The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" Marjorie looked around to see that this didn't seem to concern any of the professors or students, "Does this not concern you?" she asked Professor Snape, he looked at her with a glare, "No, Headmaster Dumbledore knows what he is doing and the students have been warned" She was taken aback by his tone with her. Pomona seeing it, she leaned to Marjorie, "Don't mind him, he's not the most welcoming" Marjorie only nodded.

Soon dinner was over, "Prefects will escort all First Years to their dormitories" the female Professor from the Sorting said, "Good night" Headmaster Dumbledore spoke swiftly to Professor Sprout, "Would you so kind as to escort Miss Evans to her room, it is by Dragon tapestry on the second floor" Professor Sprout nodded, "I know exactly where that is" She looked over to Marjorie, "If you are ready, Miss Evans" Marjorie grabbed her cloaks and started to follow Professor Sprout to her room for the school year. Light conversation flowed between both women, about magic, the Muggle world and the classes they were to teach, once they made it in front of the Dragon tapestry Professor Sprout said, "Well, Miss Evans, if there is anything you need or have any questions please do not hesitate to ask" "Thank you Professor Sprout, I hope we become good friends"

With one last goodbye she turned to the tapestry, it began to move and the dragon on the tapestry asked, "Welcome, what would you like your entry word to be?" "Hmm, Rose Red" she replied, easy to choose her password, "So may it be" and the tapestry swung open like a door. She entered to see her suitcases already in there in the small living room, book shelves surrounded the room, with two doors attached, the bedroom being one and the bathroom being the other, both room just as luxurious as the living room. That night Marjorie slept with ease knowing that she had a job and was excited to teach magical students about the life outside Magic.

The next morning she was awoken by the sunlight streaming through her window that looked out towards the Black Lake and Forest, she went into her extravagant bathroom, showered and dressed in her teaching outfit. She was about to walk out the door when she heard a knock, she opened it to see Headmaster Dumbledore with his hands behind his back and smiling at her, "Good Morning, Professor Evans" she smiled at her new title, "Good Morning, Headmaster" "Ready for your class?" She nodded, "Well, breakfast is taking place before you head over" She smiled shyly, "Actually, I'm not hungry, the nerves have made me loose my appetite, I was hoping to head to my classroom to see it and maybe start my lesson plan" Dumbledore smiled and offered his arm, "May I escort you?" she placed her arm through his, they spoke briefly as they made their way to the Muggle Studies Classroom. Once they arrived at the door, Marjorie turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you" "My pleasure Miss Evans, I would like to let you know that your classroom has been restricted of magic, to avoid any mishaps and for you to have their full attention"

"Thank you again, Headmaster" before Dumbledore left he wished her luck in her class, she entered her empty classroom, and saw that it needed a major makeover, she was glad she had brought a lot of her things. She sat herself on the desk that resided in the front of the class, when her 3rd Year students began to walk inside, "Hello, everyone" she said as the students sat, "Welcome to Muggles Studies, I am Professor Evans, and Yes, I am a Muggle, Headmaster Dumbledore announced it last night" Immediately students raised their hand to ask questions, "I will answer any questions you may have towards the end of the class, now I was presented this job this morning so I am not prepared" A couple of students chuckled, "Headmaster Dumbledore did give me some information on what this class is about and I was more than happy to take the challenge, now if you all please take out something to write with."

All 3rd Year students pulled out parchment and quills, Marjorie looked on and thought that maybe beginning with Muggle writing tools would be better, she'd have to let Headmaster Dumbledore know about making a trip to London. "First on the top of the parchment, please write your full name, the house you are in, your age, and whether you have 1 Muggle Parent, 2 Muggle Parents or No Muggle Parents. Secondly, I'd like you to answer the following questions : 1. What you know about Muggles, this may include, but not limited to objects, culture, books and whatnot, 2. What you would like to learn about of and about Muggles and this may include, but not limited to history, cultures, mannerisms, etc. 3. Have you ever been or visited any Muggle establishments or know any Muggles. When you're done, please come up and hand me your finished work and go back to your seat, the moment the last student is done and if there is time, I'd be more than happy to answer any questions"

Immediately all 3rd Year students began to write as quickly as they could, wanting to ask their burning questions they had, the scratching of the quill on paper was the only thing that could be heard. Marjorie looked around her room of students and smiled, she had never thought that magic was real, and yet here she was teaching a class about those without magic. Her thoughts were interrupted when the first two students to be done were twins and red headed, "You finished quickly" she commented while looking at them suspiciously and looked through their paper. "George" Marjorie looked at both pages, "And Fred Weasley" "At your service" they said in unison, she smiled "You seem to know a lot about Muggle things" they both smiled, "Well, our father is Arthur Weasley, he works at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office".

"You're kidding? That's an actual job in the Wizarding World?" she gaped as they nodded, "You must introduce me, I'd like to pick his brain about the Wizarding World and I'd be more than happy to return the favor about Muggle things" George and Fred smiled, "I'd think he'd be ecstatic" before she could continue her, students in her class began to drop their finished answers into her hand. "We'll continue this another time" she promised them, "Okay, now that everyone is done, I will now let you take the floor" Since Muggle Studies was an elective it allowed a mixture of all four houses to take the class, Marjorie pointed at the first student she saw, "Yes, please state your name, house,and your question" The female student stood, "I am Stephanie Colt, Ravenclaw, and my question is what's it like living like a Muggle?" Marjorie gave her a small smile, "Thank you Stephanie, well, it's just like living like wizards do, but without magic, everything I have to do like washing dishes, setting the table, cleaning the bedroom, I have to do by hand"

"Sounds exhausting" a student commented, "It is, but once done you get a sense of accomplishment and then a glass of wine after doesn't hurt" she chuckled along with some one of the students that had Muggle parentage, another student raised their hand, "Kenneth Towler, Gryffindor, will we get a chance to go on a trip to Muggle locations?" Marjorie thought about it, "If Headmaster Dumbledore allows it, along with permission from your parents, then Yes" the students cheered, "All right, calm down everyone, next question" "Adrianna Carter, Slytherin, what's your take on the word Mudblood?"

The 3rd Year students gasped and stayed silent, "I'm not too sure what that means. Would you mind elaborating?" Marjorie asked, Adrianna smirked, "Sure, Mudbloods are low breeding and dirty blooded people" Marjorie made the connection, "It is a slur, then?" "Yes, Professor" a student said, "You know, I'm new to the Wizarding World, being a Muggle and all, but my nephew is a Wizard. Now in Muggle Schools, they teach us History class, like I believe you are taught Wizarding History and Muggles had also slurs, as well as Muggles who believed that they were better than others. For example, in the United States, from 1873-1883 African-Americans were freed from slavery in the Americas, they were allowed citizenship and the right to vote, but were still considered low class citizens by the white majority, which caused the 'Jim Crow' Segregation Laws to come into place, the term 'Separate, but Equal' became the white mantra, allowing facilities, cars, buses and schooling to be completely separated between white and blacks and other minorities" Adrianna huffed, "What's that got to do with answering my question?"

Marjorie looked at her, "Do you think you're better than Mudbloods, as you call them?" Adrianna nodded, "Then you're no better than those Racist White Muggles from that time, then again there is still racism in this world, no doubt about that, but to think you are better than those racist Muggles, when you are doing the exact same thing that they are, is laughable at best. The next time I hear you say those words in my classroom or in this school I will send you to the Headmaster's Office" Adriana sat there silenced, the other students cheered at my answer, Marjorie collected herself, "Okay, class, settle down, it seems we're almost done, so this week we won't be doing much since I don't really have a lesson plan, but we will be having discussions as to help me with making lesson plans for the rest of the year. We will be going through History, Social Economy, Debate, Muggle Technology, Pop Culture, and Psychology. Class will be different from past years, when the year is done, you will be completely integrated into the Muggle world from within this class. Class Dismissed"

All 3rd Year students walked out the class completely in awe of the new Professor, for the exception of Adrianna, who stayed behind unknowingly by Marjorie, "No one humiliates me like that" Adrianna said wickedly to Marjorie, "Especially a _Mudblood_ like you" she turned to see her with her wand in her hand, " _Stupefy_ " Adrianna was thrown back into the wall, Marjorie gasped and quickly made her way towards Adrianna, "Are you okay?" she asked the girl, Adrianna slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me, you bitch, what did you do?!" Marjorie took a step back and told her that Dumbledore had placed Magic Restrictions in the classroom, what she didn't know was that it allowed other Professors to know whether Magic was used in the class, in which case Professor Snape was the first on the scene.

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" he said as he saw the damaged area, Marjorie didn't want to say anything, but she knew she had to especially if a student had wanted to hurt her, "Adrianna used a spell after the students left" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, "Is that right? And you were the only person here, so I'm assuming it was towards you?" Marjorie nodded, "May I ask why she decided to cause harm towards you?" She sighed, "I allowed the students to ask questions in class and she had asked what my thoughts were about a certain Wizarding slur. I gave her my honest opinion by giving her facts about Muggles and I'm guessing she didn't like it when I compared her to them" Adrianna had stood there silent until she finished, "Professor Snape" Adrianna was interrupted by Professor Snape, "Quiet! I think you've done enough, as punishment for attacking a Professor, whether magical or not, you are banned from all activities, as well as detention for the month" she gasped, Marjorie smiled sadly, she didn't want to blame her for her way of thinking.

Most of the time it stemmed from their parents, which stemmed from their parents, it was nasty cycle, "You may go now, Miss Carter" with a huff she left, Professor Snape and Marjorie stood there in an uncomfortable silence, "Well, thank you Professor Snape for that" he nodded at her, "Yes, well, Dumbledore was correct in adding Magic Restrictions in your class, Professor Evans" "Please call me Marjorie" she said smiling at the dark cloaked man, who lightly blushed at her forwardness. He cleared his throat, "Well, lunch is in place at the Great Hall soon, if you'd like an escort" Professor Snape stated while staring at the wall, Marjorie placed her arm around his, "Lead the way" he slightly stiffened, but relaxed feeling her warm hand around his.


	4. CHAPTER TWO PART TWO

Silence fell between both Professors, as they made their way to The Great Hall, students that passed by them looked at them as if they were a Magical Creature of the Unknown, Professor Snape scowled, "Curious, aren't they?" she commented, "Yes, well, I'm sure once we reach The Great Hall, every student might think we're together" he said in disdain, she chuckled. "Ah, that is something that doesn't change between Muggle Schools and Magical Schools" she stated. Harry had heard quickly from surrounding Gryffindors that his Aunt was seen with Professor Snape and he was not happy, he quickly made his way out The Great Hall along with his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When he saw his Aunt smiling up at Professor Snape, "Aunt Marjorie, come have lunch with me, you can meet all my new friends" Harry yelled from the doors, Marjorie slipped her hand away from Professor Snape, "My nephew calls, but thank you for escorting me" he nodded once again, "My Pleasure" he drawled.

"Harry, must you yell from across the hallway" Marjorie said to her nephew who looked at her sheepishly, behind her Professor Snape seemed to walked away from them, Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, "Sorry, but come on, I want you meet some friends I made" Marjorie followed behind him, "Aunt, you've met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" she stood in front of the two students, "Hello, it is pleasure to meet you again, although I think I've met your twin brothers in my Muggles Studies class" Ron turned bright red, "Yeah, that's Fred and George" "Funny boys, they are, I've arranged to meet your father to speak about Wizard Customs and Muggle things" Ron groaned, Hermione and Harry chuckled at him, "Come on, there's more in The Great Hall you have to meet" Harry pulled her into the Hall, where the rest of the Gryffindors sat, "Sit here" Harry practically pushed Marjorie into the table.

The Gryffindor students looked at Marjorie with curiosity, she guessed that none of Professors had sat with them, "Aunt Marjorie, this is Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan" "Pleasure to meet all of you" They all greeted her warmly, "Well if it isn't the most amazing Muggle Studies Professor to ever grace our presence" she heard two very familiar and distinct voices behind her, "Fred and George Weasley" she stated, "Please sit" "Don't mind if we do" they said in unison. From that moment, conversation flowed between students, about everything and anything they could speak about until it was time for the students to go to their classes.

Marjorie had two more Muggle Studies classes before her day ended and with a stack full of papers she went to her Chambers to start her lesson plans for the the school year. As she went through the paperwork she had made some leeway and written notes of what she wanted to do for her class, left her papers on the desk for the next morning and went to sleep. The next morning, Marjorie woke up refreshed and hungry, quickly changing into her Teacher's robes she made her way to The Great Hall and towards the Professor Table, where she sat next to Professor Sprout, "Good Morning, my dear, how are you this morning?" she asked, "I'm doing well, thank you, how about yours?" Marjorie responded, Professor Sprout smiled, "I'm doing as well as I can be, I have classes with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw First Years today" Marjorie smiled at her, "I'm sure it'll go well" she supported. Professor Sprout gave an unattractive snort, "Yes, let's hope".

Marjorie and Pomona headed to their classes, Marjorie had decided to let the students have the week to work on other class work, while she worked on creating a lesson plan for the year. If there was something that Marjorie was proud of herself is that she was organized and a quick thinker. She had dismissed the class a little earlier than usual, so she could work on her Lesson Plan when she heard her stomach growl, "Time for lunch" and made her way to the Great Hall. As she sat down next to Pomona and Minerva she heard the distinguishable voice of her nephew.

"Aunt Marjorie!" Harry yelled as he ran towards her, Marjorie smiled at her nephew, "Yes, Harry?" she asked him, "You're not going to believe what happened?!" he exclaimed, Marjorie chuckled, "What happened?" she asked her nephew, "I'm the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! The youngest Seeker to ever be join the team" Marjorie hugged Harry and congratulated him, once she regained her seat she asked, "So, what's Quidditch?" "Blimey, you're joking right?" Marjorie heard Ron behind Harry, Hermione whacked him in the arm, "Of course not, Ron, Professor Evans is a Muggle, remember?" "Oh yeah, well, the first match is in a couple of days, we'll get to see Harry play and I can tell you all about it" Ron said. "That would be lovely, I'll even wear the House Colors for support" Marjorie added, "Yeah, that would be wicked, you'll like it I swear"

"I'm looking forward to it" Marjorie turned to Harry once again, "So, how are your classes so far?" Harry smiled, "They're good, except for maybe Potions, but that's because the Professor doesn't really like me" Marjorie furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Why?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I can handle it" Marjorie sighed, ready to protect her nephew, but she relented when Harry convinced her not to say anything about it. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back down to their table to eat, Marjorie was not pleased about this Potion's Professor, but Pomona and Minerva told her that the Potion's Professor was Severus Snape, they told her that he was a tough Professor and that the Potion's were to test the students. Marjorie wasn't really pleased, but could she do, different Professors taught their classes differently than others.

Marjorie walked back to her Chambers, since she didn't have any classes after Lunch, Headmaster Dumbledore had let her know that not a lot of students had chosen Muggle Studies, but has hope that next year might be different since Students had begun to ask about joining. Marjorie finished the stack of papers she had on her desk along with the notes she had made for her lesson plans, it was almost midnight when she was done, when she went into her room and went to sleep. It's been a month since Marjorie and Harry started their school year in Hogwarts and it was Halloween morning when she's awoken by a knock on her door, she yawned and placed her robe to cover herself and opened her door, "Good Morning" she said, "Good Morning, Aunt Marjorie" Harry said as he walked into her living room area, "Sure, Harry, come in" she said sarcastically to the front door. "So, anything I can help you with?" Marjorie asked her nephew, Harry sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, "No, not really, just wanted to visit my favorite Aunt" "I better be, I mean, if you're talking about Petunia, I'll hit you" Harry laughed, "Want to go get breakfast?" Marjorie nodded, both headed to The Great Hall, Marjorie always looked up to see the ceiling, "The ceiling always fascinates me every time I walk in" she commented to Harry, "Yeah, it is pretty wicked" "What class do you have after breakfast?" "Charms".

"Tonight's the Halloween Feast" Harry told his Aunt, "Yes, Professor Sprout let me know about it last week" Marjorie said, Harry and Marjorie finished their breakfast and headed for their class, Marjorie had arrived to her class 10 minutes before her 3rd Year students walked in, "Welcome everyone, I hope everyone is having a Happy Halloween" the class answered her at once, she chuckled, "Well, it's been a month since I started here and so far you guys are doing well, since we started our school year with Muggle Objects and How to use them, you guys have been progressing a lot faster than I thought you would, so as a special treat I am going to show you what Muggles do on Halloween" Marjorie moved behind her desk and pulled up three large cauldron, one filled to the brim with candy, the second filled with costumes and masks, and the third filled with accessories, "Now, obviously the Wizarding World celebrates All Hallows Eve, correct?" her students answered with yes.

"And you know that Muggles also celebrate All Hallows Eve, or Halloween" A chorus of yes and no sounded out, "There's a mix of both, well, over 31 countries celebrate Samhain, or All Hallows Eve, or Halloween. Unlike the Wizarding World, the Muggle World believes that it was a day where spirits of the dead would cross over to our side for one night" she began, "Now, In early Muggle Britain and Ireland, people would wear costumes and go door-to-door asking for food in exchange for prayers, which became custom in the Americas after WWII, but now people dress up and go to door-to-door for candy treats" A hand raised, Damian Rogue, "Muggles actually do that? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Marjorie nodded her head, "Dangerous? Maybe, which is why people go in groups, Parents take their children to keep an eye on them, while others go to Halloween Parties, drink and dance and whatnot" the students cheered at that. "Another thing about Halloween in the Muggle World is that it is usually the time for pranks" George and Fred yelled out in unison, "Calm down, when going to someone's door you would usually say -" she was cut off by the Muggleborn, "Trick-or-Treat!" Marjorie laughed, "Exactly! If there was no treat, then a trick or prank was done"

"Now, I studied abroad in the Americas and I spent my first Halloween there with some people I met" "You've been to America?" a student asked, "Yes and trust me, it was the best experience in my life. Now, in America, they decorate their houses with some of these accessories, so I'd thought I'd let you decorate the room" Marjorie heard the excited murmurs of the students, "After decorating, my American friends and I would decide who to dress as" Marjorie pointed to the second cauldron, "Here I have everything from masks of all kinds to costumes that vary different genres. Since my American friends and I were older, we'd head to Pubs and drank the night away" she then pointed to the first cauldron she had placed on top of her desk, "Here, I brought Muggle candy, I have lollipops, candy corn, lemon drops, chocolate. I assure you none of them move. So let's get started"

Immediately, all 3rd Year students raced to the desk to place either decorations, went through the costumes or tried some of the candy, "Professor Evans, did you ever participate in pranks?" George asked, "I may have dabbled in the prank arts, but I haven't pranked anyone since Harry came to live with me" Marjorie spent the rest of her classes of the day, decorating, answering questions about Muggle Halloween and about the candy, all in all it went well for her. After her classes she headed to The Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, when she overheard Ron make a comment about Hermione, "It's Levi-O-sa, not Levio-saR. She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't any friends" Marjorie saw Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder when she walked past him.

Harry said, "I think she heard you", but made no move to see if she was okay, Marjorie humphed and went after Hermione, neither Ron or Harry saw her. At The Great Hall, no one had realized that Marjorie and Hermione weren't there, until Harry looked up to see her Aunt's empty seat, and then asked, "Where's Hermione" Neville answered Harry, "Patil says she hasn't left the bathroom, been crying all day. Professor Evans has been trying to talk to her" all of a sudden Professor Quirrell opened the large doors and ran inside yelling, "Troll in the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon! I thought you'd ought to know" and collapsed. The students began to panic when Headmaster Dumbledore's voice rang, "Silence! Everyone will not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories. Professors please follow me." Immediately, all prefects started escorting their houses to their dormitories, Harry and Ron, on the other hand, realized that they needed to find Hermione and Harry's Aunt Marjorie.

Before they made it to the girl's lavatories, they see the troll walk out of the dungeon and into the other room being the bathroom, "Oh no" Ron said, "Come on, we got to help them". In the girl's lavatories, Marjorie stood outside the bathroom stall trying to coax her out to eat. "Boys can be stupid sometimes, I know I've had my fair share, but it's only because he's jealous of your intelligence" she stated, she heard Hermione sniffle, "Ron was mean, but he'll apologize" the bathroom stall opened and Hermione wiped her tears, "You think so?" Marjorie nodded, "Ready to go back?" Hermione nodded, both turned to exit when they see the feet of the troll, Marjorie gasped, Hermione quickly pulled Marjorie into the stall and got on their hands and knees when the troll took a swing and destroyed the top half of the stall. Marjorie and Hermione screamed, Harry and Ron ran inside, "Hermione, Aunt Marjorie, Move!"

Marjorie pushed Hermione to move first, "Go!" Hermione crawled underneath the stall with Marjorie right behind her, the Troll took another swing and shattered the rest of the stalls, Harry and Ron started to throw small debris at the Troll to catch its attention, Marjorie took the chance and pushed Hermione to move underneath the sinks, the Troll saw Hermione and took a swing, hitting the sink next to her, Marjorie gasped, Harry runs up to the Troll, "Harry!" his aunt screams, as she sees him getting pulled up, Harry then pokes hit with his wand and ends up putting it in his nose, the Troll then grabs him from the leg holding him upside down, "Ron, do something!" he pleaded, Ron looked scared, "What do I do?" "Anything, just do something!" Ron grabbed his wand, Hermione yelled from where she was at, "Swish and Flick!" Ron then yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa" Marjorie looked in terror as the club that the Troll was holding floated above him and fell on top of his head, letting go of Harry, the club then fell away from the troll and on top of Marjorie.

The broken stalls and toilet debris, along with the club falling on top of her, hurt her legs and back, but she yelled out, "Is everyone okay?" Harry, Ron and Hermione responded that they were, "Aunt Marjorie, are you okay?" "Um, I can't feel my legs at the moment, there's too much on top of me to see if anything is broken" With the Troll unconscious on the floor Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Marjorie and moved the debris from on top of her. At that moment, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell arrive to assess the damage, "What is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall demands, "Well-" Harry began, but was interrupted by Hermione, "It was my fault, Professor McGonagall, I thought I could handle a Troll since I read about them" she said, "Harry, Ron and Professor Evans tried to save me"

"Professor Evans? Where is she?" Professor McGonagall asked, "I'm under here" Marjorie yelled from underneath the club and left over debris, "Oh my, Severus, if you please?" Professor McGonagall asked, Severus wand in hand began to move the debris as carefully as he could as to not cause anymore damage, "A-a-are you o-o-okay, Professor?" Professor Quirrell asked. She groaned, on her thigh was a piece of the wooden stall sticking out, blood surrounding it, "Severus, please take Professor Evans to the Hospital Wing" Severus Snape nodded and picked her up and exited the Girl's Lavatories. "Now, Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this" said Professor McGonagall, "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower" Hermione left. Professor McGonagall then turned to Harry and Ron, "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." "Can I go see my Aunt, Professor?" Harry asked before he left behind Ron, Professor McGonagall sighed, "Tomorrow morning, Mister Potter, she needs her rest. It's not everyday a Muggle has a Troll attacking her" she commented.

In the Hospital Wing, Marjorie was in one of the hospital beds, Madame Pomfrey looking over her, "Oh my" Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were able to dislodge the wood out of her, causing massive bleeding and a large gasp of pain to release from Marjorie and fainting. Madame Pomfrey then had Marjorie take some potions for Blood Replenishing and Sleeping Draught, before waving her wand to close the wound.


End file.
